


Little Finger

by EeveeNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 year old, de-aged keith, idk how to tag, will add more tags as story (maybe) continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeNerd/pseuds/EeveeNerd
Summary: ~Hey! this is a work by Pheonix, not Kitten, but they're a great friend and letting me post here~Basiclly, Keith decides to jump in front of a laser and is now playing with the consequences.ORKeith is de-aged into his 5 year old self and manipulates the voltron crew





	Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this idea for a while after watching Detective Conan and wrote a little bit of what happens. LEt me know if I should continue this, or just leave it as a one-shot. Again, This is by PHEONIX not KITTEN. Thanks for all the support!

How did we find ourselves in this situation again? Lance thought looking down at the small body curled up beside him. Sighing he puffed at his bangs and remembered that fateful day….  
(Keith’s POV)  
“Look out!” Hunk warned after Hagar’s latest creation fired a blast that nearly hit Red.   
“Thanks for the warning Hunk.” Was Keith’s reply. They had been fighting for nearly a varga and were getting tired fast. They had slowly cobbled a plan together but, for it to be put into motion, they needed to amass some power. That was why Keith and Hunk were out there distracting the beast until the others could join them. Keith swiveled Red as Lux (that was what he decided to call the monster) fired another round of laser beams at them. A growing suspicion was in Keith’s mind because although Lux’s laser canons were powerful, they weren’t quite up to the standard Hagar usually set. Plus, all of the other robeasts had had a special feature about them. Extra lasers, ability to grow and shrink, ability to change into water (now THAT one was hard to beat) but so far, Lux had shown nothing special.   
“3’o clock Hunk” Lance shouted over the comms. “We’re almost done. Just keep it distracted for another quintent or two and we’ll have this one in the bag.”   
All Keith gave was a grunt of conformation that they could hold out for a bit longer. ‘C’mon Lux’ he thought in desperation ‘I know that you have SOMETHING special up your sleeve’ His suspicions were confirmed when Lux slowly stopped fighting them and turned its attention on the castle. Lux’s chest then began to retract, and a glowing canon silently slid into place. ‘I knew it’ his head crowed ‘Oh crap it’s gonna fire at the castle!’ was next. Then, reacting on instinct, he dove right into the path of the neon blue (why blue?) beam. His bones felt like they were slowly melting, and he was pretty sure that he let out a scream or two before his voice grew high and hoarse. ‘Well, crap.’ Was his last conscious thought before everything went black.   
080808  
Sound slowly crept into his ears as his mind regained consciousness. The next thing he felt was warmth. He was leaning on something soft and warm and he liked it so he cuddled closer.   
“Ok, so I know that Keith is seriously injured and there are so many things wrong right now but, Pidge you need to take a picture because this is too cute.” Was that…. Hunk?   
“Well duh, I already did Hunk, how could I not?” Yep that was sooooo Pidge. Chuffing slightly, he blew a little bit at his bangs and tiredly blinked his eyes open. A resounding coo came from his teammates as he opened his eyes and looked…. Up? All of the Voltron crew were surrounding him, but they seemed really tall. He blinked once because his vision wasn’t clearing. ‘that’s odd’ he though ‘it hasn’t been this bad since…. Crap.’   
“Okay, don’t freak out.” Shiro’s voice told him slowly. “You kind of saved our skins from that monster, and we’re all very grateful, but you took a hit pretty hard, and by some magic, you may have, kinda shrunk?”   
Keith looked down and saw that it was true. His normal lean frame had been reverted back to what it had been when he was roughly five. Looking back up at the team who all looked like they were extremely uncomfortable. ‘Might as well make the most of this while it lasts.’ Was the sarcastic reply his brain provided. Remembering how easily adults fawned over him when he was younger, He looked up slowly and said in his best innocent-little-child voice, “N’kay.” He could practically see their hearts melting. Deciding to push it a little bit more, Keith let out an exaderated kitten yawn then rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.   
“Are you sure you’re taking this okay?” was Shiro’s hesitant reply.   
“Mhm. I’m like five so I can still walk around a little bit and Red isn’t damaged too much, so we came out not too bad.” He said still using his little kid voice. Looking up at Lance whom he was still leaning on he said “Could you pwease cawy me to my room though, I have some better fitting clothes in there.” Lance’s eyes immediately softened and quickly agreed and picked Keith up. Keith looked at the rest of the team and announced that he knew they hadn’t eaten and told them to “go eat and don’t worry about me ‘cause we’ll all figure it out later” with a toothy little grin on his face. Most of them looked away sheepishly before walking to the door to enter the dining hall. “Let’s go!” he directed Lance who complied swiftly picking him up and swooping him around before settling him on his hip. Keith inwardly rejoiced because, hey, he had his entire team wrapped around his little finger.


End file.
